Tenshi Sisters
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: Akimi was born into the Tenshi ninja clan for the soul purpose of taking over the clan from her father. Juliet was the one who always looked after her and her father once their mother died. The move to New York was to finish their ninja training and survive high school. Oc x? , Ocx Casey Jones


**PumpkinDreamer**: I'm a put my disclaimer here! Also, I thank you my beloved WinterAssassin for editing it for me! Because my spelling is horrible! I wouldn't be able to do this with out you! And to let you all know she is not a professional beta she makes mistake too, though she's better then me at writing so yeah...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TMNT, just my one Oc! Teh other belongs to WinterAssassin which is Juliet

* * *

><p>There were tree's blowing in a soft wind. The sakura petals were gently blown in the wind and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.<p>

A girl with dark brown hair wearing a black kimono walks down a rocky path way. Her eyes a dark purplish-blue color. Her hair was in a high pony tail that had a white lotus flower tied into the elastic.

She held a pink rose in her soft hands, her fingers nearly avoiding the thorns. She stops at a grave stone surrounded by a shrine that had many rocks placed nearly around it and burning incense, giving the air around it a faint scent of lavender.

"Hello, Mama. I hope wherever your spirit may be, that you're watching us with a smile." The girl said, placing the rose at the grave stone. "One more thing Mama, we're going back to New York today and I know it's been a year but Daddy said it would be good for us. I hope it is because then I'd get to see him again…" She pulled out a picture, smiling.

"Casey Jones, I hope this year I will be able to make friends with you, or…" She flushed bright red. She shook her head, "Good bye, Mama. It was nice talking to you." The girl said getting up from the shrine.

"Juliet! It's time for us to go! Get your sister." Her father shouted. He had dark brown hair with dark purple eyes with a shade of blue. He wore a black suit.

"Yes, father." Juliet replied as she walked towards the house.

"Be sure to change out of your Kimono" He said.

"Right away, father." Juliet opened the door to the house. She closed the door behind her before slipping off her shoes. She walked up the stairs, sliding the door open.

"Onee-chan! Wake up" Juliet said, lightly kicking the futon. There was a little bit of movement before it stopped. Juliet glared. "Onee-chan! We have to go, we will miss our flight! Come on!" Juliet walked over to her older sister.

"Five more minutes…" She muttered, rolling over. Juliet glared, grabbing a bag and tossing it at her head.

"Itai! Imoutou-chan? What time is it?" She yawned, running her fingers through her light brown hair which stuck up in different directions. Her light blue eyes that had hints of purple glanced around the room before landing on her sister. Where she took after their mother, Juliet had taken after their father.

"It's time to get up! Dads waiting, we have to catch the flight to New York! Come on." Juliet urged, getting impatient.

"Mm, kay." She yawned, stretching after getting up from the futon. She quickly folded the futon before finally putting it away.

Juliet walks out of the room in order to get dressed out of the kimono.

"Juliet, Akimi! Time to go!" Their father yelled.

Akimi got dressed into a white shirt with flower design on the bottom. She put on blue shorts before grabbing a brush to fix her hair. She grabbed a lily flowered hair clip putting it in her hair before leaving the room. Her stuff already packed up in the van.

Juliet came out wearing a dark purple shirt with black jeans. "Onee-chan! Are you ready?" She called. Akimi blinked before nodding her head.

"Hai!" Akimi smiled, rushing down the stairs. She ended up tripping on the very last step, hitting the floor.

"Are you okay, onee-chan?" Juliet asked worried for her older sibling.

"Ugh, I don't want to get up..." Akimi whined. Juliet sighed, picking her up and left the house.

They were driven to the airport going on to a private jet plain.

"Remember, we are only going to New York to finish your ninja training." Their father said. Akimi yawned only to be smacked in the head. "Owie.." She rubbed her head.

"You need to take this training more seriously, just how do you expect to take over the clan if you slack off all the time? You should be more like your younger sister." Their father scolded her.

"I'm sorry, father, it won't happen again..." Akimi said. Juliet sighed, shaking her head.

"It better not. Now remember do not tell or show anyone of your ninja ways if you are ever caught there will be dire consequences, understand?" He said.

"Yes father." Juliet and Akimi said before they were allowed to sit down in their respective seats.

"Geez, onee-chan can't you go a day without getting yourself in trouble?" Juliet asked.

"Mmm, I don't think so; I don't even really care about being a ninja..." Akimi admitted.

"Typical response from you. You just want to pass your responsibilities on to me don't you?" She questioned.

"Yup!" Akimi replied cheerfully. Juliet glared elbowing her in the side. "Ow!" She rubbed her side.

"I can't believe you… I have things that I want to do, you know, and you're the one who's really suited to take over the clan." Juliet said.

"Mm, I'm only doing it because of our freedom" Akimi explained.

"... You always make it sound like our dad is a horrible person." Juliet looked out the window.

"Whatever, just be happy you get to be reunited with your crush, Casey Jones, since I'm pretty sure you're already enrolled into his school." Akimi said pushing a button on the ceiling.

"You are too." Juliet shot back but smiled, thinking of her crush.

"Awe, you're so cute, imoutou-chan, smiling like that!" Akimi smiled brightly. Juliet puffed out her cheeks before pouting, which made Akimi laugh.

Several hours later they arrived into New York. The two helped moved everything into their new apartment before deciding to go to sleep.

The next day, their dad left for work while they got ready for school, ate breakfast and left for their first day of school.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see what it will be like in public schools again!" Akimi jumped up into the air, grinning before tripping over a rock.

"Uh, how old are you again?" Juliet asked.

"Older then you" Akimi pouted as Juliet helped her up from off the ground.

"Well at least you don't cry anymore, onee-chan." Juliet smiled.

"True!" Akimi grinned blinking to see that she tripped right in front of the school. Akimi whistled seeing the school. "Look at the bright side - I didn't trip into the school but outside it." She smiled.

"Don't worry, onee-chan, you'll have your chance, once were at the door." Juliet said as they walked to the entrance of the school.

Akimi was thankful to her beloved sister that prevented her from tripping on to the ground. The two sisters walked to their lockers after getting there schedule from the secretary.

"La, la , la~" Akimi hummed, walking next to Juliet. Juliet eyes widen at the site of a boy who was walking in there directions. She grabbed hold of Akimi who blinked at her.

"It's Casey! What do I do!? It's been forever since I saw him and, and, and..." Juliet flushed red. "I wasn't prepared for this!" She freaked out.

"Calm down, imoutou-chan, you'll be fine just act natural." Akimi smiled.

"Not helping." Juliet frowned while Casey was approaching. She shoved Akimi into a locker hard before walking up to Casey. Who stopped to stare at her. "Hi, Casey.." Juliet greeted.

"Do I know you?" Casey said, eyeing her.

"Well, I was in your elementary school before I moved away to Japan..." She explained.

Akimi on the other hand was rubbing her head from being shoved into the locker. She looked at her younger sister who was talking to Casey.

'_Didn't have to shove me..._' She thought to herself, rubbing her sore head.

Casey was in thought trying to think of where he met the girl in front of her. "Oh yeah! You're that chick I saved from those jerks back in elementary school, Juliet, right?" He asked.

"You remembered." She said, feeling a little happy inside.

"How could I forget? That necklace you got me before you left was beautiful," Casey said pulling it out of his shirt, "The dog tag is still pretty neat, I never did get the chance to thank you for the gift ya gave me." He said.

"That's okay, I left suddenly to Japan, and so it's my fault…" Juliet said.

"Well, allow me the great Casey Jones to be the first to officially welcome you back to New York, Juliet" he said.

"Thank you, Casey..." Juliet flushed red.

"No problem. And just so you know, you're looking pretty damn cute from when I last seen you in elementary school." He winked, walking away. Juliet's face went an even brighter shade of red.

Akimi finally got up from slipping a bunch of times. She looked at Juliet who was in a daze. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"He said I was cute, he remembered me..." Juliet was in a daze. Akimi smiled a bit awkwardly. "Well, I have class, see you at lunch." She waved.

"Okay~" Juliet smiled as she began walking towards her class with her older sister staring at her. Akimi shrugged, turning around to head for her own class.

Lunch time rolled up faster than Akimi had thought and the moment she got out of class, Akimi stretched her arms before yawning. She was wearing a white tank top with light brown shorts. In her arms was a bento box. '_I can't wait to eat imoutou's hand made bento! She always makes the best box lunches ever!_' Akimi sparkled looking the perfect wrapped box lunch. _'I can't wait! I have to eat it now! It smells so good!_' Akimi thought to herself, about to open the box lunch.

"Onee-chan!" She heard her sister cry out her name, causing her to look in the direction.

"Juliet!?" Akimi shouted, shocked at seeing her already in the air. Juliet landed on top of Akimi, making her drop her lunch and hit the floor really hard. "Ow..." She sat up, rubbing her head. "Imoutou-chan, what is up with you all of a sudden?" Akimi asked.

"Look!" Juliet pointed to a girl who was walking with Casey. Akimi blinked, seeing the girl with orange hair. "There's a girl I never seen before hanging out with Casey!" She said, shaking her sister. "Tell me! Why do things have to turn out this way! Who is she anyway hanging out with my Casey…" she felt herself tearing up.

There was beep on Akimi's phone. She could also feel the vibration of the phone in the back pocket of her shorts. Akimi lightly pushed her sister off of her and patted her younger sister's head. "It's okay, imoutou, it's normal to feel jealous and possessive of the person you like." Akimi said pulling out her phone to check the message. "Great..." Akimi muttered.

"I'm so jealous right now; I just want to punch her in the face!" Juliet said, clutching on to Akimi's shirt, who sighed a little but then held her down seeing Juliet ready to kill.

"Let's not kill any of our fellow students alright? Besides, our dad wants us to go on patrol tonight." Akimi said. "We should return home as soon as we can and get ready for our patrol."

"Maybe I could kill her tonight, nobody will notice. Right?" Juliet asked.

"Imoutou-chan, you can't kill her." She said.

Juliet pouted looking down. "It's not fair, I saw him first..." Juliet whined.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the mature one." Akimi shook her head.

"Screw maturity, this is love we're talking about." Juliet said getting up from Akimi. She would've gone marching to the two if it weren't for Akimi grabbing her and then dragging her away from the site of the two teenagers.

Outside the school, the two girls sat under a tree.

Akimi had an extra bento box from Juliet. Who was not so happy about seeing Casey with another girl. "Come on, imoutou, she's just a girl. I bet she doesn't even like Casey." Akimi said as she started eating an octopus shaped wiener.

"Still, you know what happens when you become friends with someone? You start developing feelings for them! It's how we humans work" Juliet took a bite of her onigiri.

"Well, why don't you go hang with Casey more, it should help with your current problem." Akimi suggested.

"But I have a duty to my family's clan. Besides I'm a higher rank then you, I half to train you properly" She said sadly.

"Now you're just making excuses to not be around him, grow some back bone if you want to take him from that girl." Akimi said to her.

Juliet sighed looking up at the sky. "Would he even like me?" She asked feeling down. Akimi pinched her cheek. "Ow! Lemme go!" Juliet said as her cheek was being pulled.

"Your so cute, imoutou-chan, how a guy could not like you is beyond me. You're an awesome cook and keep everything clean; you're like the perfect house wife!" Akimi smiled.

"... But I don't feel like I'm good enough for Casey, I always feel like he's better off with someone else…" She sighed.

"Wow, you make everything so complicated when it's not." Akimi put the empty boxed lunch on the ground. She stretched her arms before lying on the green grass, her bright blue eyes looking up at the sky.

"You know… You're lucky you have that freedom." Akimi sat up, staring at the ground.

"Because once I take over the clan, I won't have that luxury of being able to love, I will forever be in the darkness." She said.

Juliet put her hands on her sister.

"You won't be alone because I will be there for you. If I had to, I'd sacrifice my own love for you." Juliet said to her. "My life..." She said to Akimi, who stared at her.

"I know, imoutou-chan." Akimi hugged her younger sister. When the bell ran to return to class, the two sisters went back to class to finish off their school day.

After school, Juliet walked next to Akimi in the hallway. "I can't believe my first project is with April O'Neil." Juliet muttered to herself.

"What's wrong with April?" Akimi asked opening her locker door.

"She's the girl that was with Casey, at lunch time, and now I'm her partner for a project in class". She sighed looking at the ground. Akimi put her books in her locker before closing the locker door. "Of all the dumb luck..." Juliet muttered. Akimi grabbed her bag before closing her locker. They both walked out of the school to go home.

"It can't be that bad, I'm sure April is a really nice girl." Akimi replied to her younger sibling, shrugging.

"That's why I don't like her! I swear men call it a woman's intuition but she's a huge threat to my love life." Juliet grumbled.

Akimi sighed, "Let's not talk about April and instead focus more on our ninja training, okay?" Akimi said.

Juliet blinked, staring at her older sister. "For you to actually want to do ninja training makes me question if you're feeling alright..." Juliet mumbled, walking up the stairs to the apartment door.

"Wow, you're right..." Akimi said, amazed by herself. Juliet opened the door and they walked up to their house. The two went into their respective rooms to get ready for their patrol tonight.

* * *

><p>PumpkinDreamer: Ho. ho! I has finished the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! ~<p> 


End file.
